Ode To Harry Potter Summaries
by P.A.R
Summary: Just a few thoughts on some summaries I have read.


Hi there, dear readers. Author's Notes first.

If you haven't discovered, this is being done (poorly) in verse.

For if you put things down, in acceptable rhyme,

It keeps you from being kicked off the site, a week at a time.

"So. Where's that darned story? Best put it up quick!"

Well, readers, be patient, for poor PAR's been sick.

"Well, how sick is sick? Too sick to write?"

I'll put it this way, I'm not better over night.

My doctor said three months. Then four, five, and six.

He's up to a year now, for poor PAR to be sick.

But I am still writing, so no need for fear.

I'll get the story out, and it won't take a year.

Just letting you know I'm still here, 

through this verse I deploy.

Now on with the story, and as always,

Enjoy.

****

Ode To Harry Potter Summaries

So what's this about? A pet-peeve of mine.

Several, in fact, I've put into rhyme.

It's still Harry Potter. So please have no fear.

I hope you'll stick around, and lend me an ear.

I've been reading fanfiction a year better or more,

Till my eyes have gone blurry and my computer is sore.

And there's always been one thing that annoys me a tad.

It has to do with summaries that are....well..., just bad.

People, come on now! It doesn't take a lot.

You have several lines to tell me your plot.

A hundred plus characters, maybe a few more.

Just give me an idea about what's in store.

But there are some of you for whom it would seem,

writing a good summary is just a hoped dream.

So I'm putting up a few, of which I clearly steer.

And you might even find some of yours posted here.

'Untitled Story'. These are really the best.

You can't think of a title? Could you do any less?

'Can't think of a summary', also high on the list.

Just another story I'm happy I missed.

'If you don't review, I won't write no more',

Folks, that's how a three year old evens the score.

'Dumbledore turns evil'. That one's just scary.

Folks, that one will happen when Snape adopts Harry.

'It's my very first story, so please, do not flame'.

Folks, ya' gotta understand, that's part of the game.

You get to post your story, then the readers have their say,

If your story's bad, I will tell you, (in the nicest possible way).

'It's been done a thousand times'. I like this one a lot.

So I should read it one more time? No. I think not.

'Sex' in the title, on one thing you can bank.

If there's sex in the title, in the story there ain't.

'Just read the **** story'. Oh. This one's just great.

Now you're cussing at me. That's really first rate.

Come on, people! Let's face it. That's lame.

You expect me to review while you're calling me names?

'If I don't get 'x' reviews, this story is done'.

This one is really every bit as much fun.

You've cussed and cajoled, begged, and you've pleaded.

Have any of these methods I've previously heeded?

So what makes you think that bribery would?

Just write a good summary like you know that you should.

Just a few words. Just some little bit.

That hopefully gets your story just one more hit.

You tell me the story's lame in your summary space.

I run from these stories with utter most haste.

'I can't write a summary'. This one's right-out!

So you can write a story, but not what it's about?

Then there's the character we all hate. You might wonder who.

Yes. That's right. It's the wonderful Mary-Sue.

Everyone hates this character's lack of appeal.

So why is adding her to your summary going to sweeten the deal?

'Someone goes to Hogwarts and weird things occur'.

Come on now, people, that's not much of a lure.

'A student transfers from America, or Belgium, or Spain'.

Wherever they're from, these summaries are lame.

So what's a good summary? Is it really that tough?

I'm the first to agree it can be pretty rough.

A really good summary isn't easy to write.

And it's not something you learn to do overnight.

I've been writing for years, and I'm the first one to say,

That to write a good summary, I have yet to see the day.

I write novels, you see, and it can be pretty hard,

For a novelist to their thoughts down on a 3 by 5 card.

But still I try to work out in just a few lines,

Words that will get you to read this story of mine.

Unfortunately it is something others are determined to overlooked.

But it's really your one chance to get your reader hooked.

It's your story's first impression. Your opening line.

So please don't make it the lamest thing you can find.

Put forth some effort, and your reward just may lie,

In that many more readers giving your story a try.

****

Q&A (Yah!)

(Now how could I not put that rhyme in here?)

For those of you who are interested, and to cut down on the questions, 'No, the illness is not life-threatening, I can't tell you what it is, because my doctor doesn't know yet, and right now it's just really irritating, but not necessarily painful.' But I thank you for your support, your concern, and your patience.

And since you've been so supportive, concerned, and patient, I gave you chapter two of Family Relations as a preview at the end of the Q&A.

The following includes answers I put up previously as a posting in and of themselves called Answers, but that was taken down by site moderators. Those answers were originally posted around Thanksgiving.

****

ALSO, if you gave a review under the 'story' titled Answers, could you be a dear and put it up again here for PAR, since Fanfiction.net took my reviews for that posting off before I had a chance to download them. One of you who reviewed that posting called me a tease. I've never been called a tease before! I was so proud!!! Do it again!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

And yes, this is LONG! It is, after all, nearly three months worth of questions. But if your kind enough to ask, the least I can do is answer. Sorry it took so long.

So, below are the answers I put up previously as Answers, as well as those that were added since 11222002 with some slight modifications.

And once again I will start with this, because I need to clear this matter up before Enemies comes out or you are going to be SO confused.

PEOPLE! Charly Misser and Orion Black are NOT gay! 

Re-reading Partners, yes, I can see how you might have come away with that impression not knowing these two characters as well as the author does. But the bit about the snogging in the closet and any other innuendo that led you to think these two characters were gay was simply the way they interact. Trust me, these two characters friendship makes James and Sirius' look like a casual acquaintance. There is absolutely nothing one doesn't know about the other. And that is a major part of Enemies.

So, just remember when we head into Enemies, NOT gay. And if you haven't got it yet, go read Mr. Happy Java Man's review.

But still, I would like to thank all of you who gave Partners a read. If you liked it, you will probably also like Enemies. Although the theme is a bit different, many of the characters are the same. 

Oh, wait, there were only three characters in Partners. Charly, Orion, and the Deatheaters.

Oh, well, they'll all be making a return appearance anyway. (Well, maybe not those specific Deatheaters.)

Family Life

Xirleb 70: Two words...Thank you.

Dhiana: I very glad you liked it. Please feel free to catch the sequel, Family Relations, whose second chapter is posted at the end of this section.

Bubbles: Thank you.

sparks the insomniac werewolf: If it's a story based on Sirius and Orion you want, that will be Family Relations and Family Ties. What happened between them that has Sirius and his older brother at odds is explained in Family Relations and in more detail in Proper Friends.

Brooke Kenobi: Ah, another Ron and Hermione fan. Unfortunately, Dear, PAR does not subscribe to either of those fan clubs. She is not a R/H shipper, although that is probably the way it will go in canon. And the two are not very often in her stories, although Ron is in Family Relations. 

Fever

alamarang: Thank you. And in regards to your review of Family Life; three words; thank you again.

skahducky: Interesting name.

My, but you were a busy little reader, weren't you?

Glad you liked the story.

For Partners, no, it was not a sequel to Fever. A lot of people thought it was for some reason. Partners is a stand alone one shot story. But the characters will be back in Enemies.

For Siriusly Bored, I would like to get up on my soap box about this. *PAR hauls out her soap box and jumps aboard.* FOLKS! Peter was not BORN evil! He did not spend seven years in Hogwarts PRETENDING to like the Marauders. He was their FRIEND! *Jumps off soap box and puts it away.*

With that said, thank you for liking the fact I put Peter in my stories. He was, after all, one of the Marauders. Why did he betray his friends? JKR hasn't told us that yet. I also have no idea that at this point in my story that he has gone over to Lord Voldemort. So I treated him as just one of the group.

Yes, nothing will sober you up to life like having a kid. But James hasn't completely lost his care-free side. I just think after Harry was born he lived it a bit more vicariously through Sirius, Remus, and Peter.

For The Bonds That Tie, yes, the fact that Hagrid called Remus 'Professor' was a blatant error that was caught by quite a few people. My only defense is we have absolutely no idea what Remus was doing for those twelve years before he came to teach at Hogwarts. But he did seem to me to fall into the teacher roll rather easily. So I sort of wonder if that was his first time. But of course, in this story, Harry is also only about two years old, not thirteen, so my theory blows. Never mind.

I thought that chapter was incredibly cute. But I am also pleased like crazy that you liked Sirius singing Harry the lullaby. I really liked that lullaby.

Thanks for reading. 

Hermione Eveningfall: I agree. Poor Harry can't come down with enough life-threatening illnesses to make me happy. You love these stories? Go read Never Alone, Never Again by Bored Beyond Belief.

Ummmmm, Dear, there was no slash in this story. Sorry. The relationship between Remus and Sirius was strictly platonic. I know it can read the other way, but it was not intentional.

If you intend to start doing Q&A with your stories, you best have a lot of time on your hands. I think I mentioned once that doing these takes me approximately three to five hours.

I hope you enjoy Family Life.

DragonMistress: Those were some very good lines. My all time favorite still comes from Family Life, where Arabella tells Harry, "Actually, I'm really more of a dog person." So few people caught that one.

So glad you liked the story. 

Partners

Semmel: I'm very glad you enjoyed it. This is, however, a one chapter only story. But Orion will be back in Enemies, whenever I get to posting that story.

FairyTale: The most 'unusual'? Dare I hope I actually hit on an original idea!?

I can't fault you for the reason you liked it. Orion, in this story, is a very likable character. He was written to be that way. But as I stated in the Author's Notes, this was also purely for fun. Trust me, Orion's life has it's darker side.

You stated of Orion that 'after all, he's no OC'. In that I read OC as original character, I'm afraid I missed that. To me, Orion is as OC as you can get.

Although there is no interaction between Charly and Orion with the other Harry Potter characters in Enemies, I think you'll find interaction city in Family Relations. Although Sirius is somewhat absent from that story for most of it, you will get to see him with his older brother in some parts of it. They have a rather interesting relationship.

Actually, I can give you several really good reasons why Sirius and Orion do not get along. But those come up in Family Relations. Some of them are a bit childish, as things can be sometimes between brothers. And some of them are quite serious. But I'm afraid you'll just have to wait for the story.

Karla: Hey, girl! Missed your reviews, too. 

You didn't misinterpret Orion. At least not in this story. Read the above review answer. This story was written just for fun. In it I didn't really want to hit on any dark areas. But trust me, the man has his dark side.

I'll try and help you out. O.K., in Family Life, yes, you are seeing Orion through Sirius' point of view. That makes a difference. Sirius has issues with his big brother. But, he also gave custody of Harry to Orion should anything happen to him. Not to Arabella. Not to Remus. Not even to Dumbledore. To Orion. There's a very important reason for that and it transcends any feelings Sirius may have about his brother. Also, to turn custody of a minor child over to another person, you have to have that person's consent. (This is why no children were ever dropped on P.A.R.'s doorstep.) Anyway, since you have to have that person's consent, you can assume quite correctly that Sirius had to have at some point sat down and discussed this with his older brother. So they do talk.

Also, Orion did NOT take custody of Harry just because he had nothing better to do and he thought it would really piss Sirius off. There was a very good reason for why Orion did what he did, and it is in Family Life if you read it closely enough. But from everyone missing it, I have to say it looks like one of those 'P.A.R. was being too subtle for her own good' things.

Did something happen between one story and the other that changed him? Not really. In Partners you're just seeing Orion in his element. That, and as I said, that story was just for fun. In Enemies and Family Relations, trust me, you will see a very different side to our boy Orion.

Did that help any, Dear?

Me: Oh, P.A.R. is very sorry to hear you got left alone, Dear. That's no fun. P.A.R. knows about this.

What island would this be, Dear?

Yes, 'S'O.K.' is a very useful word.

I'm glad you liked the story. It was just a little lark for P.A.R.. But I'm sort of disappointed you don't like Orion. But to each his own. And no, Dear, I have not left Fanfiction.Net. Nor do I have any immediate plans to do so.

Yes, this story was an AU (Alternate Universe) all the way.

No, no, Dear. I'm not deleting stories from my floppy disks. I'm deleting space. I knew that wasn't going to read right when I wrote it. What I was busy doing was 'downloading'. Get the picture now? And no, P.A.R. does not write the naughty stories. Too many people who know me read these things.

I hope Mom and Dad got home O.K., that grandma is all right, and the family is back together. Time to send the babysitter packing.

Thanks for the review, Dear.

Silverfox: Fox, I believe you'd like to see anybody meet Sevi. But as for Orion and Charly meeting Severus, whereas I can't say I currently recall Charly and Severus ever meeting, Severus does end up in a room several times with Orion. Interesting? Well, considering that one is a former Auror and one is a former Deatheater, you could say that.

I don't think the Dementor really sat back and considered the consequences of attacking a baby wizard. He was just thinking 'lunch'. Also, he had no idea the emotions were coming from a child. He just sensed emotions and followed the draw.

Considering P.A.R. lives in Florida, one might find it strange I like mountains so much. But I do.

By the way, if you like Severus so much, go take a look at Never Alone, Never Again. Bored Beyond Belief does a wonderful job with him when they start doing him in first person about chapter seven or so.

nessie: My, but you were a busy little reader, weren't you? Have a few days off, Dear? A few weeks maybe?

You are likely going to be my longest answer to date.

What's wrong with long hair? All P.A.R.'s men have long hair. (Well, most of them.). P.A.R. likes long-haired men.

For A Dog's Day, well, you did give me a ton of wonderful reviews to read, so how about I just toss a grape at you, just for my own satisfaction. And I'm almost ashamed to even be doing that. And thank you for liking Aunt Rose. 

Yeah, you got the name right. As I said, the reason for it is sort of an inside joke that comes out in Family Relations. Now, when will that be out? I wish I could say. I am working diligently on it. But I have to finish and post Enemies first. Call me Rowling.

And thank you for your comments about Tried and Convicted as well.

Ohhhhhhhhhh! I'm in your favorites! Thank you!

Family Relations will be out after Enemies, and there may be a few short stories in between that need to be posted first to explain a few things happening in Family Relations. But all I can say for it right now is definitely not this year. But I am working on it.

For Siriusly Bored, a lot of people seem to like the authors notes, so I try to keep them as entertaining and enjoyable as possible.

I have no idea why everyone liked the scene between Sirius and Dumbledore's chair. But they did.

A lot of people got the cookies as the delivery system for the poison.

Give me credit. I didn't kill poor Remus off.

Ron and Hermione are not in Family Relations that much. Ron is there for a chapter I think. But to date Hermione isn't in it at all. But as that I am still working on the story, things can change. But Ron's part is quite entertaining. And oh yes, Ron gets to meet his idol in Family Relations. I just can't say he's too pleased with the event.

Where did Orion 'appear' in Family Life? Oh dear. Did I actually say he 'appeared' in the story. PAR is sorry, Dear. I meant to say he is 'mentioned'. And quite a few times at that. But his first 'appearance' is in Family Relations. (Unless you count the pictures around the house. Then I'm O.K..)

I'm please as can be that you are obsesses with Orion. And you don't appear to be alone. Although how this character has such a good following already is amazing to me. But I do think he will live up to everyone's expectations. Sirius' older brother is indeed an interesting character. 

OH! Questions! P.A.R. likes questions!

As far as Orion's character is currently developed, yes, he is married. You'll love his wife. And, yes, he does have children. Currently five. Four boys and a girl. Also an interesting story.

You've read Family Life 4X's? Have you no social life?

But seriously, P.A.R. is impressed. Especially with the one day reading. I can't read the thing in one day, and I wrote it.

Oh! Thank you for liking Arabella. Especially since she is a continuing character.

Orion had a VERY good reason for taking custody of Harry. Trust me.

Is he an enemy? I suppose that's all in how you perceive what he does and the reasons behind it. As Arabella comments of the man in Family Relations, "I'm sure there's a person down there somewhere, I'm just having a hard time caring." (She was a bit stressed out at the time.).

MORE questions after 11222002! Goody!

How is Enemies going? Slowly. But I am working on it. Currently I think it is running seventeen completed chapters. The story itself will run into twenty-five or more chapters.

Yes. Remus is in Family Relations. He is, in fact, playing a large part in it. (Remus Lupin fan club all wave their flags.)

Oh! You have made PAR smile! I love this question! Why is Sirius not in Family Relations a lot, but Arabella is? Why should one include the other, Dear? Arabella is a person unto herself. She can exist without Sirius. And she is a major character in Family Relations. But to sort of answer your question, I can't. That's a large part of the whole story.

Sirius is Family Ties. Maybe I shouldn't go here, but I will say this. What happens to Sirius in Family Relations is the story behind Family Ties. Do I have these stories already plotted out? You bet!

Orion's children are approximately under one, five, eight, thirteen, and fifteen.

My stories are currently being posted approximately in the following order; Enemies (multi-chapter), Runaway (multi-chapter), Gentle Persuasion (one shot), Bo (one shot), One Night In Bangkok (one shot), Family Relations (multi-chapter), Family Ties (multi-chapter), The Price Of My Soul (one shot), Reputation (multi-chapter), and Proper Friends (multi-chapter). A one shot means it is a one chapter story and it doesn't necessarily connect to another story. Multi-chapter means I hope you have the weekend free.

I am working on Enemies and Family Relations as well as my other stories. But my illness slowed me down considerably.

Where is it laid out in Family Life why Orion is taking Harry away from Sirius? Well, it's a bit tricky, Dear, but it is there. Go read the last few chapters again. It doesn't specifically say why he is doing it. But if you look at what is going on you can figure it out. Also, one of my reviewers of Family Life in their review came very close to the reason, but not quite.

Many people seem to have problems with AOL.

Yes, PoA was, in my opinion, JKR's best book to date.

I think you need to register first to post. Then it gets a bit complicated. Especially the new system. The old one was much better in my opinion.

Aaron is a good character. Most people seemed to like him once he was proven 'innocent' of being a bad guy.

Analisa is an interesting character and will make a return appearance in Family Relations.

Most people also liked Arabella. But she is, after all, A fairly major OC.

How can you NOT like Katlin! Katlin is a great OC! PAR likes Katlin.

I fail to understand my little Orion Black fan club I have going on here. But I feel as the stories progress, he's likely only going to get more popular. But how could he be anything but? He is, after all, Sirius's older brother.

Yes, Dear, Sirius is only in a few chapters of Family Relations. However, the title of Family Relations is sort of all-encompassing for the story itself. It deals with a LOT of relations. I've said this before, there's a good deal of bonding going on is this story, but definitely not where you would think.

Yes, Sirius' time in Azkaban is mentioned in Enemies as well as Orion's feelings about it. And Enemies takes place while Sirius is in prison.

Thanksgiving was very nice, Dear. Thank you.

I don't know Jeff Hordley, but a soap opera actor? No. That would just be wrong. They need a seasoned actor (NOT Gary Oldman) to play Sirius Black.

I'm sorry, Dear, *grabs nessie and shoves her back.*, but if you want to snog Remus, get to the BACK of the line, thank you!

Actually, yes, I do know the story behind the constellations Orion and Sirius. JKR has said she has Sirius' whole history laid out. I wouldn't be the least bit surprised if she gave him a brother, older or younger, and named him Orion. 

All Right! Favorite Authors list again!!! Thank you!

And thanks for liking Chapter sixteen. I didn't get many comments on it, and it was likely the hardest chapter for poor P.A.R. to write.

As for your question about what was the potion Mr. Weasley was trying to get everyone over the age of 18 to try? Home-made hooch (liquor).

For Diamond, P.A.R.'s kittens are good kittens. And she loves them very much.

And you have to admit, almost any conversation between Snape and Lupin is just fodder to a writer. Lupin is one of the few characters I have seen who can without even breaking a sweat, put Snape in his place. 

And since you were so nice, reading PAR's stories, AND reviewing (such nice reviews), here you go, Dear. (*) Gold star for this time!

UnrepententReader: *P.A.R. sits looking very stunned.* You feel that you can't convey what you mean very well? Talk about being interesting in a short amount of space! I think that's probably one of the nicest, most well-thought out, and lovely reviews I've ever gotten. Thank you!

I'm glad you like my additions to Rowling's universe. The most fun I have are with OC's really.

But trust me, you haven't seen half of Charly Misser and Orion Black.

sweets: Read the above answer, Dear. You haven't seen the half of those two characters. Especially Orion Black. 

This story was actually just for fun and to let you guys know I was still here. The real background story for Orion comes out in Enemies, which is almost done. It is, without question, one of the most complicated story I will likely ever write.

Sailor Sol: I don't know. You'll have to excuse me if I stay skeptical to the end. Or in this case, until posting time. But I do hope, as you predicted, that Enemies will be well received even though it is an OC story. We'll just have to wait and see, I suppose. And might I suggest starting to look in mid-December or so. I wouldn't expect it until then. And even that's no guarantee due to how crazy my life is right now.

Mr. Happy Java Man: O.K., you weren't the first one to question this, but you're the first one to get the answer, and although I put this in the author's notes, I am re-ranting about it here. Also, please understand that poor P.A.R. is a little frustrated that SO many people came up with this and I am desperate, for the sake of my poor characters, to set the story straight.

No! No! No! NOT GAY, PEOPLE!!!!!!!! Not, not, not! P.A.R. does NOT write the slashy stories....yet. But definitely not this one.

Every gay joke or innuendo was simply Orion and Charly joking around. They are SO not gay.

The reason I am so emphatic about this is there is a lot of the same type of stuff bantered back and forth in Enemies, and I don't want to go through this again. Plus it really changes how you perceive the story as well as the characters.

NOT gay, people!

There now!

An' you was so sweet to let P.A.R. rant and rave all over you as sort of a 'group ranting' thing. Thank you, mon!

As for Enemies, I be trying very hard, mon, to get dat out before de end of de year, mon. But honestly, if you knew de half of what was going on en my life right now, you'd be wonderin' how I even find time to write at all.

But I am trying.

Have a good day, mon!

purple water: Female voice? What female voice, Dear?

Where ever it was, I will say with confidence it was not Katlin or Snape, since neither appears in this story at all.

*P.A.R. leans on the desk with a sigh of relief.* Thank you, Dear. No. They are not gay.

'Personal gain' is a term any good lawyer would be well acquainted with. It means from whatever you're doing, you make something of value to you.

lilahp: I actually started Charly off as a wizard, but found him much more interesting as a muggle. And yes, there are a lot of similarities between Sirius and his older brother personality wise. And if Orion seems 'a bit more', where, after all, do you think Sirius learned it from?

Trust me, OC's are no easy task to be sure. But they are also a great deal of fun. You aren't restricted to writing about someone else's character. You get to build a completely new personality with all it's little quirts and idiosyncrasies. And trust me, Orion has quite a few.

I will certainly take a look at your story when I get a chance. Thank you for being patient.

Well, Rowling did say the book would be out in summer of 2003.

Yes, it was certainly a shock to loose Mr. Harris. What a fine actor and well loved man. He will be missed, I'm sure.

Oh, Dear, I have a stack of wonderful 'this would have been the best thing I ever wrote if I had just written it' stuff. But paper's I didn't write? No, no, Dear. P.A.R. went to Catholic school for a good part of her education. If I hadn't written a paper, trust me, they would still be sending me notices by mail about it, asking when I was going to turn it in.

summersun: So glad you liked the story, Dear. And yes, this was a one chapter story. Just a little bit of fun for P.A.R..

Eva Phoenix Potter: Well, whether or not your going to like or hate him may still yet to be decided. This was, after all, a very small peek at the character as a whole. Trust me, Orion Black is a very complicated character. And just wait until you meet his wife.

MegOfAllTrades: I'm glad you liked the story. And sorry, it is a one chapter story. But Enemies will be much longer.

I am trying, like you, to scrap together the cash to go to the HP2003 convention. It sounds like a lot of fun. But heavens! $99.00 advanced ticket price for a first time convention with no big name guests? I think these people are being a little too optimistic. The convention which I have been attending since I was in college (and that's a LONG time ago, folks), is for three days and still only around $30.00 for all three days. And attendance at this thing is no small gathering a fans. I would suggest they rethink their admittance fee.

As for meeting there, anything is possible. But be forewarned that P.A.R. is going incognito. I have a recurring dream where I run into someone who knows me as P.A.R., knows me as I am, and also knows what I'm doing on Fanfiction.Net as well as who I currently am contracted to and sees a lovely opportunity for a little financial enhancement of their bank account (Blackmail). So, yes, I will likely be there. But you likely will not know me.

Marvoless: *Lays head on the desk again.* No, Dear. They are SO not gay. The 'trying to snog him in the closet' thing was just a bit of Orion's rather off-beat sense of humor. I'm sorry so many people misinterpreted that. But a lot of you did.

Sorry, but Partners is a one chapter story.

Nicky: Thank you. I like these two characters a great deal and I have had a lot of fun working with them so far in other stories as well as this one.

Oh, Dear, in Enemies and Family Relations you will learn more about Orion Black than you ever wanted to know. He is one of the main driving forces of both stories. Charly, while not in Family Relations at present, is quite prominent in Enemies.

Actually, Sirius' situation is only briefly mentioned in Enemies and as I have often pointed out, he's almost not in Family Relations at all.

I would suppose Charly saw the whole business with Sirius much as anyone else in the wizarding world saw it. Through what the papers and the other news media presented it. He would have heard very little about it from Orion.

What high praise. That even not liking OC stories, you read mine. That is truly a wonderful compliment. Thank you.

Von: Nothing strikes terror into an author's heart like a sentence that begins with 'I don't know why I read this'. Thankfully you paraphrased it with that you were glad you did. Usually it goes on to say, 'what the heck was I thinking?'.

Orion for some reason turned out to be a lot different than what people imagined. I think people were expecting, as Sirius described him, 'a less tense version of Snape'. And I hold to that. Orion is very stoic most of the time. And he's the last person on Earth you would want angry with you. His circle of close friends could be counted on one hand and you'd still be able to write letters with the fingers you'd have left. If the man likes you, you couldn't have a more loyal friend. If he hates you....oh well.

Sorry, no. Orion is not taking Harry in to teach him anything imparticular. although Harry will learn a thing or two from his newly acquired 'uncle'. Is Charly in Family Relations? Sort of. He shows up near the end. He does play a large role though.

I'm am working on Enemies and hope to have it out soon.

Zimmy Russell: Hi, Zim!

I liked the magical bullets too. They'll likely be making a return appearance.

No, Zim. Not gay. Go read the opening to Q&A if you haven't already done so.

I still think Lucius and Legolas are related.

What I found interesting about CoS was that most people missed the very end scene after the credits. I am a credit reader, so I saw it. But most people I spoke to did not see the final scene.

Well, they had to cut out something. Although I would have sat through a five hour Harry Potter movie.

PAR has not seen the second LoTR movie yet. Sorry.

What is with you and Whisp!? Christian Bale would make a much better Remus Lupin. If they cast Gary Oldman to play Sirus they just blew the whole thing. And on one of the web sites, I think hpkingdom, they have someone up for the part of Sirius I have never even heard of. Personally, I like the guy originally listed on Leaky Cauldron's website. Can't remember the name.

Sorry, Zim. PAR was sick over Christmas, so no Christmas story this year. But if you check out nessie's answer, I listed my currently stories.

Take care, Zim. Say 'hi' to Whisp.

___________: The truly anonymous reviewer.

Sorry, Dear. Partners was a one shot. Though these characters are back in other stories. And Fever is also a finished story. No continuation planned.

Tried And Convicted

MKH: Yup. I'm back. As for a restful sabbatical, it was more of a working vacation, but I did get a lot done.

I'm glad you liked the story and I will have more out shortly.

Enialedam: Sorry. Tried And Convicted by my notes was only ten chapters long. No sequels planned. But so glad you liked it. And I do hope you eventually got chapter ten to show up.

Draco'sGoodGirl721: (aka Annie) Another busy little reader. I had a lot of you guys over the holidays. PAR is grateful for that.

Yes, Dear. Tried And Convicted was only ten chapters long. However, it was the sequel to The Bonds That Tie. So, where as The Bonds That Tie was (if I recall right) sixteen chapters long, it was sequeled over to Tried And Convicted.

Goody! Made another's favorites list!!!!!!!

So glad you enjoyed Siriusly Bored as well.

Diamond

FairyTale: Come on. Even Snape deserves a good snogging once in a while.

For some reason, I love writing conversations between Snape and Lupin. I feel there's just so many dynamics between these two characters, the conversations have got to be entertaining.

Well, I can't say that I want to encourage giving you a reason to put aside your university homework, but Enemies should be coming out very soon. Though I would not expect it before the end of the year.

Siriusly Bored

Tanisha: Thank you.

nadda: In the story, Remus was not transforming into a werewolf. He was transforming into a wolf, which is his animagus persona. If you look at the author's notes in A Dog's Day and this story (I think I referenced it in here), I mentioned that I felt it was fairly logical to presume that if all his friends became animagus, so did Remus. And what form would his animagus persona logically take?

Sorry for any confusion.

AcidAngelTears: So glad you enjoyed it.

If I missed anyone, I am sorry. As I mentioned, these are three months of reviews I had to keep straight. These answers are as of 11222002 and 01262003.

****

Chapter One of Family Relations can be found at the end of The Bonds That Tie.

****

FAMILY RELATIONS

Chapter Two: Meetings-Part Two

Sirius had no chance to respond as the man who had come into the office with the note suddenly returned. Coming in the door behind him was a tall, thin man with cold gray eyes and raven black hair that fell well past his shoulders and almost to his waist, tied neatly back at the nape. To look at him and look at Sirius one could easily have made the mistake of calling them twins. Until one took a closer look at the new-comer. 

Though his face showed itself to be slightly older than Sirius', his expression wasn't as worn as that of the younger man, although it was very close. And whereas Sirius' eyes were blue, the other man's were gray. He was also a bit broader in the shoulders and stood a good three inches taller. The only other difference came down to that on his left hand the man already wore a wedding band.

Sirius fixed the coldest of stares on the man who met it with a stoic expression.

"Sirius." The man stated formally.

Sirius walked over to the man, his stare never leaving him once as he leaned heavily on his cane.

"Why?" Sirius said in a harsh whisper. "Why are you doing this? To me? To Arabella? To Harry? What possible reason?"

But the man all but ignored the question as he turned to the caseworker.

"My name is Orion Black." He said past a polite smile. "I was told you were the caseworker for my brother's adoption of Harry Potter Black."

The woman simply sat for a moment, staring at the man who stood next to her desk.

Arabella had noted the stare quickly enough. She was all to familiar with it from her school days. If the Black men shared nothing else, it was their ability to have almost any woman stop and stare at them as though they had never seen anything quite like them before.

But as though noting how quiet the room had gotten, the caseworker suddenly dropped her eyes to the paper work on her desk and began shuffling through it. "Ummmm, yes." She replied hastily. "And you are....?"

"Orion Black." Orion repeated pleasantly. "Harry Potter Black's legal guardian."

Sirius immediately grabbed Orion's arm and pulled him back around to face him. "How dare you!?" He stated in a voice that did little to hide the anger in it. "I am Harry's godfather. I am his legal guardian."

Orion's expression didn't alter in the slightest as he met the younger man's stare. 

"You were Harry's legal guardian up to the point that I felt the situation was no longer in Harry's best interest. At that time, Sirius, you yourself gave me the right to take custody of Harry. And that is what I have done." Orion pulled a sheet of paper out of his long, black overcoat and handed it to the man before him. "That paper was signed this morning in the court where I entered my petition to take custody of Harry. As of that time, Harry was in my legal custody. Not yours."

Sirius read the paper over with Arabella looking anxiously over his arm as she read it as well.

"What is the meaning of this?" Sirius stated, turning the cold stare back to Orion.

"Just what it says." Orion replied calmly.

"You're saying I can't care for Harry properly. Financially or emotionally."

"You've just been declared a free man, Sirius. You have a lot of things to deal with. A great deal of matters that need attending to. I felt it was likely that a great deal of your time and energy over the next few months is going to be directed at sorting out your own life, not on handling the new responsibilities that come with a child. As for the financial part, just how were you planning to support yourself and a child?"

"I'm hardly poor."

"And you currently have no access to your accounts."

Sirius' expression shifted quickly to one of confusion. "What?"

"When you were in....prison," Orion amended from saying Azkaban as he gave the caseworker a quick look, "I had your accounts transferred into my name so that someone was managing the family estate and its assets properly...until your case was decided. Therefore, your accounts are currently under my control and I don't think you're quite ready to regain access to them just yet."

Sirius stood staring at Orion for a moment longer, but then quickly recomposed himself.

"You've taken my godson. You've taken my money. What's next, Orion?" He asked in a deceptively calm voice. "Or were you planning on having me thrown back in Azkaban saved as a really big surprise?"

"I'm not doing any of this to hurt you, Sirius." Orion replied flatly. "I am, in fact, trying to help."

"Then you can stop. Because you're not."

"Really?"

Sirius fixed his cold stare on the man in front of him. "What you are doing," he stated in a low, drawn out whisper of a voice, "is interfering."

Orion stood for a moment, his eyes locked on Sirius'. But then the smallest of smiles crossed his features.

"I'm sure you'd see it that way." He replied quietly.

Something in the younger man's face shifted at the statement. But he didn't have a chance to respond as Arabella laid a gentle hand on his arm.

"Sirius." Arabella said softly. "Please, can we just go and get Harry. He's probably wondering what's happened."

"You stay away from my family." Sirius directed a quiet, menacing tone at Orion as Arabella directed him to the door. His anger was controlled, but definitely more dangerous than usual. Even the limp that he now walked with was more pronounced under his anger as he took each step.

"I'm afraid that isn't going to be possible right now." Orion replied as he followed closely behind.

Sirius stopped abruptly as he opened the door and turned back to Orion. "Meaning?"

"Harry won't be leaving with you, Sirius. He will be staying with me."

Sirius nearly exploded. "Over my.....!"

Arabella pulled him back. "Sirius, please!" She pleaded. "Can we discuss this outside."

"There is nothing to discuss!" Sirius stated in a voice Arabella had never heard him use before. "This man is not taking that boy from me."

"You're living in the past." Orion stated in his same, pleasantly calm voice. "It's already been done. The papers from the court give me the legal right to take Harry today. And I'm afraid there is very little you can do to stop it." Orion placed himself just inches from Sirius' face. "Unless you'd like to try."

With Arabella's hand wrapped tightly about his arm, Sirius stood his ground, staring down the man before him. "We will see." He replied finally in a very low voice.

"I look forward to it." Orion stated as he stepped past Sirius and out into the hallway. 

I'll give you Chapter Three at the end of Enemies when it is posted, but then that will be it for the previews until the story is posted when it is completed.


End file.
